I'm not a Painter, but a Lover
by penelo14
Summary: Dean and Seth decide to repaint their home of two years, starting with their bedroom. What could go wrong?


This is for my dear friend nooneym. Kind of borrowed from something that happened when my mom, my sister and I were painting my room a while back, where I got paint on the ceiling despite mom telling me to not do so. The three of us laughed it off, but I went a different direction for this story. Anyway, enjoy:D

* * *

"DEAN!"

Dean jumped a little at the shout, looking over at his boyfriend at the other side of the room. "What?"

"You're getting paint on the ceiling!" the two-toned man exclaimed, pointing at the spot in question.

Dean followed Seth's instruction, seeing a small dot of paint above where he was.

"Sorry." he shrugs, looking back at the other man. "We can touch it up when we paint up there."

Seth growls and gets back to the opposite wall he's working on.

Seth really wanted to change the color of their master bedroom, growing tired of the navy blue that was originally there. Dean didn't mind it honestly, but he went along with the plan since it seemed important to Seth, and he wanted him happy.

When they bought the house about two years ago, they both didn't mind the color. Now Seth wanted to repaint not only their bedroom, but the whole house, starting with the bedrooms and working downwards. Seth's explanation was that he wanted a change, switch things up. They agreed on a light gray color and began cleaning out the room. This was day three and they were just starting the actual paint job, working on the first coat.

But Seth was being very particular with how things were done. He didn't want ANY paint on the ceiling, as well as no evidence of the original color. Dean tried his best to not get any on the ceiling, but did accidentally get some up there. Just small dots here and there, not like there was a big line or anything substantial. And they can cover that when they go over the ceiling, not like it'll be there forever.

About three hours later, the first coat was finished. Seth looked around the room, proud of the handiwork. The smiled turned into a frown when he saw Dean's side, the dots of paint on the ceiling. As small and minimal as it was, it upset him.

"Dean, did I not tell you to avoid getting paint up there?"

"Seth, I tried alright? Like I said, when we go over the ceiling, the spots will be gone. I don't get why you're so worked up about this."

"I wanted to avoid doing that."

"It's only us in here anyway. Not like Ro or anyone else will always hang out here. Even so, they wouldn't judge us."

"Still Dean, I want this perfect."

"I TRIED OKAY?!" Dean shouted, pissed off. He tried making Seth happy, he tried his damnest to follow his rules, but couldn't. He could hear a voice in his head, belittling him.

 _Worthless_

 _You fucked up, fucked up bad_

 _Wonder how he could still love a fuck up like you_

"I did my best keeping the paint on the wall! I tried Seth! It's not a big deal; we can cover it with white paint! I…I did my best…"

The last bit lost the anger, and faded into anguish. With tears pooling his eyes, he darted out of the room.

Seth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why? Why did he push Dean like that? He just wanted everything done to perfection. He'll admit, he's a perfectionist, wanting everything done right with no faults. He should have realized though what that type of attitude would do to Dean though, knowing he doesn't handle pressure all to well and being in that type of situation would do harm to his already fragile psyche.

Seth decided to try getting lunch together before mending things with Dean, thinking some separation would calm them both down and they can talk with clearer minds. As Seth started getting the ingredients out for the sandwiches, he noticed Dean in the backyard, sitting at the edge of the pool, in the pouring rain. He thanked God he closed the windows slightly upstairs before heading down, knowing the rain would affect the walls. But Dean just looked…terrible. He underestimated the damage he'd done to his lover. Of course he knew he did, just didn't know the exact level.

About five minutes later, the sandwiches and chips were on the table ready to be eaten, and Dean hasn't moved from that spot. Seth sighed, grabbing a hoodie from the closet, pulling the hood up and venturing out to check on the other man. As he got closer, he could hear muffled sobs. He _really_ underestimated the damage.

"Dean?" Seth questioned cautiously, sitting next to him.

Dean looked up, eyes bloodshot from crying. "Not done yet huh? Here to tell me how much of a failure I am? Or maybe how worthless I am because I can't follow orders?"

Seth winced at the harsh and hurt tone. "..No, none of that. I…I'm sorry, for what I did. I just…you know how much I want things to go right. I didn't mean to make you feel inferior or put pressure on you."

Dean sniffled, "I…I tried though Seth."

"I know you did. And you're right, we could go over the spots. Or…maybe just leave them there."

Dean's eyes widened, "Seth.."

Seth slowly takes Dean's hand in his, "It's just us who goes in the room, sometimes Rome because you know him." he chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. His heart flutters hearing Dean's little adorable chuckle. "And he wouldn't judge the spots. Know what? They're good enough for us. Why cover what we did?"

"You sure it's alright?"

"Dean? For us, it'll fit."

Dean smiled brightly at that, making Seth's heart sour more. He pulled the dirty blonde in for a gentle kiss, loving the little sound Dean made.

"I'm sorry." Seth mumbled when they parted, cupping Dean's face to wipe the tears. "I promise I'll make this up to you."

Dean smiled brightly.

"Now come on, let's go eat. We'll get sick if we stay out here longer."

Seth pulled Dean up to his feet and they headed back inside.

"Seth?" Dean asked softly, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist, resting his head above Seth's heart.

"Hmm?"

"…I may not be a good painter, but I'm a great lover."

Seth laughed, holding Dean close. "That you are Dean. That you are."


End file.
